


Bathtub

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cute Okumura Eiji, Dorks in Love, Flirting, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: I'm messed up, I'm updating the stories ... it's just a lousy time.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 62





	Bathtub

"How long have you been soaking?"  
Ash Lynx lifted one leg from the soapy water and smiled provocatively. "I think for ten minutes"  
"Actually, you've been half an hour and now you should get out," Eiji said, crossing his arms across his chest, carefully avoiding looking where the foam couldn't cover the spiteful lynx's body.  
"No"  
"I want to stay until my fingers wrinkle!"  
Eiji rolled his eyes. He wondered what the gang boys thought if they saw their boss soaking in water for hours, worse than a woman!  
"Listen, I should take a bath too"  
"How boring you are, Onichan!" Ash said playing with the water.  
"So what about you? But can't you just go out?" Eiji said approaching.  
An amused grin formed on Ash's lips. "Well, if you want me to go out ..."  
"What do I have to do?"  
"Come close"  
He swallowed empty.  
A drop of water ran across Ash's neck and shoulder, and Eiji wanted to lick it off, as he was really close now.  
Too much.  
"You're all red ..." Ash chuckled amused.  
It's all your fault! Eiji thought with his heart pounding.  
"Please, I need the ..."  
The fray did not end, as fast as lightning and surprising strength Ash grabbed Eiji, who only had time to scream, by the wrists and dragged him into the tub. The water overflowed and ran out.  
Incredulous, Eiji found himself trapped in Ash's arms and wet as a chick.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Taken"  
Eiji giggled and whispered: "You will pay for this!"  
"Don't want to take a bath?"  
"With clothes?" Eiji retorted raising an eyebrow. He felt his partner's hands on his back that were stroking him against the wet fabric of the shirt, causing him pleasant shivers.  
"Why not?"  
Eiji didn't give him time to add anything else that he closed Ash's mouth with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm messed up, I'm updating the stories ... it's just a lousy time.


End file.
